This invention relates to digital loop carrier transmission systems.
Digital loop carriers transmission systems, such as the Subscriber Loop Carrier (SLC.RTM.) transmission system, rely on Time Slot Interchangers (TSIs) to place digital information in appropriate time slots for transmission between customers and a local digital switch. These time slot interchangers usually have a resolution of 8-bits (one byte).
It is also desirable to be able to transmit Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN) information on the loop carrier system. However, ISDN includes a D-channel which consists of 2-bit packets of information for each customer in addition to the 8-bit packets of channels B.sub.1 and B.sub.2. A new time slot interchanger which would process both 8-bit and 2-bit packets, or an extra time slot interchanger which processes only 2-bit packets, would be expensive. It would be far more economical to use the standard 8-bit TSI to handle both 8-bit and 2-bit packets.